Welcome Back
by Daddy's Little Cannibal
Summary: Bella’s first day back to school after the ‘accident’ in Jessica’s and now Edward's POV, written at the end of Twilight. Fluff. :
1. Jessica

**A/N:** So my last one-shot is doing better than _Coffin of Love_…wow. Cool. I kind of feel bad for _Coffin of Love_…and _Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner_…their last chapters aren't doing well. :( That sucks. But whatever, I still have a while to update them. Anyways, I was thinking about this for awhile and I finally wrote it out. It's in Jessica's POV. She's not the villain, even in _Coffin of Love_. That's how ya'll see her, I see her as a regular teenage girl.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Summary:** Bella's first day back to school after the 'accident' in Jessica's POV, based at the end of Twilight. One-shot

**Jessica**

"Did you hear what happened to Bella?" Eric asked as he sat across from me at our usual table. Those words had been repeated over and over since she returned back to Forks with the Cullens. Many rumors have flied around the school, a couple that I started.

"I heard that Cullen pushed her down the stairs when she wouldn't come home with him." Tyler told everyone from next to me. I rolled my eyes. That was one of the stupider ones.

I looked around the cafeteria. Bella was hopping with her crutches towards the table that Cullens usually sit at. Edward was holding her tray behind her and Alice was smiling behind him, holding two trays in her hand. I guess one of them was Edward's. I frowned at them, jealousy wrapping around me. It wasn't fair, girls have spent years trying to get Edward's attention, the only Cullen that wasn't taken, and here comes Chief Swan's daughter and suddenly it's like no other girl exist.

Edward set down Bella's tray at the end of the table across from Emmett. He grabbed onto her crutches as he helped sit the chair, her casted leg stretched out in front of her. Edward walked around her and sat in the chair next to her. Alice smiled at Bella before placing Edward's tray in front of him and hers on the edge of the table. She shot a look at Emmett.

Emmett said something before scooting down a chair, Bella was blushing and Alice hit across the head with Bella's crutch. Jasper laughed loudly across the table as he took his place next to Edward. And Rosalie sat next to Emmett. Emmett's arm instantly wrapped around her, he didn't seem effected that his sister just hit him across the head with a crutch.

I frowned as I turned to the people around my table. They were coming up with new theories on what really happened to Bella.

"I bet that she didn't even fall down stairs." Lauren snarled. "I bet that this is all some sort of way to get Edward to pay attention to her."

I looked at Lauren, she really didn't like Bella. I didn't think that Bella would intentionally hurt herself to get attention. She seemed to want to avoid attention, not cause more towards her. And Edward pay attention even when she wasn't hurt. I looked back at Bella. Edward was staring at her as she took a bite of her pizza. She mumbled something before holding her hand over her stomach. Edward frowned before moving the plate away from her, his hand rested on her forehead. He mumbled something, Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head violently. Emmett laughed.

"Hey Jess." Mike yelled at me as he sat next to me. I turned to him and smiled.

"Hi Mike." I tried to sound casual but I couldn't help but blush.

"Did you hear what happened to Bella?" He asked as he pulled his seat closer to the table.

My heart sank and I grimaced before I glanced back at Bella, everyone was laughing, including Bella. She hid her head behind her bangs as her head moved up and down. She looked back up at Jasper, who was still talking. I frowned, Jasper was probably the quietest of the Cullens, but he was talking to Bella freely, even joking a little. Bella smile at him before saying something. Jasper laughed while he nodded.

"Do you know what happened, Jessica?" Mike asked bringing back to the table to the situation before me.

I nodded. "She went back to Phoenix because she couldn't stand the thought of living in Forks for the rest of her life," I told them the summary of what Bella had told me. "Edward and Carlisle went after her, to try and convince her to come back. They got into a heated argument when Bella tripped down two flights of stairs and fell out of the window." I told them.

I glanced back at the Cullen table, Edward was staring at me, his eyes wide. I blushed and wanted to turn away but I couldn't move my head. He lifted the corner of his mouth in a crooked smile. My breath caught in my throat. Bella looked at him and said something. Edward turned to her and his smile grew. He kissed her on the forehead before whispering something in her ear. Bella blushed and turned away quickly. Edward let out a low chuckle.

"So you still taking Bella to prom?" Mike asked Tyler.

I looked up at Tyler. He nodded a huge smile on his face. "Yup, I bought my tux and everything."

"Does Bella know about this?" I asked glancing at Bella for the umpteenth time since lunch started. She was talking with Alice about something.

"Of course she does." Tyler said optimistically.

"Does Cullen know?" Mike asked, taking an aggressive bite of his pizza.

Tyler shrugged. "That's none of my concern if he does or doesn't. It's not like he can do anything about it, Bella already said she would go with me." He smiled in triumph. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we talk about something else but Bella?" I asked, desperate to get my mind off the jealousy I was feeling for her.

"So is everyone excited for the summer?" Angela asked her first words since lunch started.

The boys nodded excitedly as they talked about their trip to La Push the day that summer began. I smiled gratefully at Angela, but she didn't catch it, she was listening intently to the conversation between the three men. I took the opportunity to stare at the Cullens for hopefully the last time.

Edward pulled a bottle of medication for Bella, he handed her two pills. Bella glared at the pills. Edward frowned at her while he scratched her back. Bella threw the pills in her mouth before sipping on a bottle of water. She swallowed dramatically before turning to Edward. She said something. Edward just smiled at her and nodded. Bella rolled her eyes as she sat the water down her tray filled with food.

"What about you Jessica?" Lauren asked me. I turned to her with a blank expression on my face.

"What?" I asked.

"What are your plans for the summer?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm probably going to Tennessee…" I told my friends my plan for the summer, avoiding the Cullens and Bella. Putting all jealousy aside, they weren't a bad couple. They were cute and in love. I was jealous, not only because she got the guy that every girl in Forks has only dreamt about, but they were happy together, not the fake kind of happy, the real love kind of happy. The Cullens each had someone they could spend the rest of their lives with, even their parents. It wasn't fair to the rest of us…

**End.**

**A/N:** So it's 12:33 a.m. too late to post on fanfiction. I'll save it for tomorrow. I'm tired and going to bed. As far as the one-shot goes. I like it. I did a lot better than I'd thought I'd do. I have another one-shot out, it's about when Alice and Edward first met, and new chapters for _Coffin of Love, Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner, _and_ When Life Gives You Lemons_. Also if I get two more reviews for _Cigarette Burns_, I'll update that today. :D While I'm at it, I have a poll up on my profile. Emmett V. Jasper. Oh! And I'm 

starting a thing where I post my favorite review for my stories on my profile page. If I like your review for this one-shot, I'll send you a PM, telling you that I'm using it. :D

Daddy's Little Cannibal


	2. Edward

**A/N:** I'm in a one-shot mood and so everyone has asked me to do Welcome Back in the Cullen's POV. I've done many attempts and just recently have I created something that I'm ok with posting. So here it is Welcome Back in Edward's POV. Hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_.

**Edward**

"Here you go," Alice put my tray in front of me as I pulled out the chair next to Bella. It was her first day back and I've made sure to keep a close eye on her. Alice gave a sharp look to Emmett.

"Does anyone else think it's weird that Bella's crutches are taller than Alice?" Emmett observed. Bella dropped her head blushing as she tried not to laugh. Alice growled at him before swinging one of Bella's crutches at his head. Emmett laughed as he moved down a seat. Alice took his previous spot and stuck her tongue at him.

"Jerk," she mumbled under her breath.

Jasper started laughing as he took a spot next to me and Rose took a spot next to Emmett, Emmett's arm instantly wrapped around her. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Bella. She was silently staring at her food. I frowned at her before moving her hair out of her face.

"Eat Bella," I encouraged. She looked up at me before grabbing the cardboard pizza and taking a small bite out of it. She pulled the pizza away from her face and set it back on the yellow plate. Her arm covered her stomach and she squinted her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder. "Are you feeling ok?" I asked.

"I'm feeling a little nauseous." She admitted softly.

I rested my hand on her forehead – she wasn't running a fever but she was a little flush. I moved my hand to her cheek. "Do you want me to call Carlisle?" I asked – concerned. She blushed before shaking her head. Emmett started to laugh. I growled at him.

"It's ok Bella," Jasper cooled the situation. "Emmett's just angry because his mom is so fat that the last time that she saw 90210 was on the bathroom scale." Jasper quoted a joke that he got off the internet last night. Everyone started laughing – mostly because Jasper was manipulating our emotions but it was much needed.

"Thanks Jasper," Bella smiled at him.

"No problem Bella." He smiled back at her.

My head shot up when I heard Jessica's voice. "She went back to Phoenix because she couldn't stand the thought of living in Forks for the rest of her life," Jessica was telling her friends. I had heard many theories – mostly through people's minds – about what had happen to Bella but no one had ever said the real version to why she left – well the version that we led them to believe. "Edward and Dr. Cullen went after her, to try and convince her to come back. They got into a heated argument when Bella tripped down two flights of stairs and fell out of the window." Jessica finished our story.

Jessica looked at me when she was finished. Her breath instantly caught in her throat. I lifted the corner of my mouth – grateful that she stuck up for her friend.

"What did Jessica say?" Bella asked – noticing that I was staring at her. I smiled at her before I kissed her forehead.

"She's talking about you," I told her. Bella turned her head and blushed. I chuckled at her embarrassment. "Don't worry, it's good this time." I kissed her cheek. She didn't seem convinced.

A low beeping came from my watch. I looked at it. It was time for Bella to take the medication that Carlisle prescribed her. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bottle of her medication – it was against the rules for students to carry prescription bottles on campus but I convinced the nurse to let me be an exception because Carlisle was my father. I pulled out two white pills and looked at Bella. She was glaring at them.

"Bella," I pleaded with her. She sighed before grabbing the pills from my hand and popping them in her mouth and swallowed them dramatically – making sure to gulp down her water instead of sipping it.

"Happy now?" She growled at me. I smile and nodded. She rolled her eyes. "It makes me nauseous," she complained softly.

"I know," I wrapped my arm around her. "I'll ask Carlisle tonight if we can get another refill on your nausea medicine." I kissed her cheek softly before turning to Emmett.

"Emmett can you keep an eye on Bella tonight?" I wasn't allowed inside the Charlie's house at the moment. Charlie blamed me for Bella running away. Alice usually stayed with Bella afterschool but Alice really needed to go hunting.

Emmett nodded. "No problem," he smiled at Bella. "We can watch our favorite TV show can't we Bella?"

Bella groaned loudly. "I hate _Scrubs_." She complained.

I chuckled softly before rubbing her arm. "It's only for a couple of hours." I explained. "It won't be too horrible."

She shot a glare at me through the corner of eye. "Then you watch it with him." She growled.

Emmett laughed before pulling his tray away from the table and throwing it in the trashcan. "I'll wait for you by the Volvo, Bella." Emmett smiled at her before walking out of the cafeteria.

"Yeah," she mumbled. "I'll be the one who is stuffing cotton balls in her ears."

Emmett's laugh echoed throughout the cafeteria.

**End Chapter.**

**A/N:** I have a theory. My theory is that before Bella was able to go back to school whenever Emmett kept an eye on her and made her watch _Scrubs_ nonstop. I mostly have this theory because _Scrubs_ is my favorite TV show and I'm just a nerd like that. Not as good as the first chapter but you finally know what they were talking about. Happy now? You better be. :)

Daddy's Little Cannibal


End file.
